1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inner rotor type brushless motor has an outer stator, which is a stator formed of a plurality of coils, and an inner rotor, which is a rotor having magnets disposed on the outer circumference thereof. The coils of the stator are divided into three-phase coils, which include U-phase, V-phase and W-phase, and form a three-phase circuit.
However, in order to manufacture a pair of coils in which the coils start winding from two different sides, different process for the different type had to be performed, and thereby the manufacturing process became complicated.